Over the years, flexible packing lamination material and a bottle of glass and plastic have been used for liquid food packing. A packing container for use in milk, juice, refined sake, mineral water and other drinks, for example, a gable-top paper packaging container of a laminated packaging material of fibrous substrate (for example, paper)/plastic is produced by cutting web-shaped paper packaging material having crease lines in a predetermined configuration to obtain a lengthwise seal, sterilizing the container inside in ultraviolet radiation and a chemical disinfectant of hydrogen peroxide after a seal at the bottom of blanks in filling machine, drying the container inside after removal of hydrogen peroxide, filling a content of milk, juice or other drink from an upper part opening, and sealing the upper part. Appearance design of the packing container product is printed on a surface of the packaging material. If long-term preservation is necessary, the packaging material where the desired barrier layer is laminated is used. In addition, the technique of depositing a barrier layer to an inner wall of a formed container directly is used. (WO 9842891).